the Bishi League
by tooka
Summary: The host club has made a league of men who will protect people from the evils of the world, their members stretching from far and wide... from many animes!
1. Meet the Bishi League

- - NOTE: I don't own ANY of the animes/mangas mentioned and/or used. The idea for the Bishi League was not from pokemon (it does sound like something from that…the Johto League…. Indigo League, etc), but actually inspired by the Justice League. I don't know much about that, though - -

* * *

Bishis, short for "bishonen", are elegant and men in both anime and manga. They possess the knightly mannerisms— "and it is our duty," began a dramatic, almost kingly voice "to protect those that are oppressed and poor!" 

"Milord… who are you talking to?"

"I, Suoh Tamaki, am the leader of the Bishi League! Host Club! ASSEMBLE!!" Tamaki announced, ignoring the twin's comment.

"You've been talking about this nonsense for a week." said Kaoru.

"You know, Tamaki, we can't afford another club." said Kyouya, looking up from his clipboard.

"Don't fret! This isn't a club! We will be protecting women, children and elderly from the evil of the cruel world!!"

"Waai! That sounds like a biiiiiiiiiiig job for a small group like us!" Hunny-senpai said hugging his pink bunny tightly.

"You mentioned 'bishonen'…shonen…. That's boy. I'm not technically a boy." Haruhi said, hinting to anyone who would pick up the clue.

"There can be other jobs you can do in our hideout. Like paper work." Tamaki stated matter-of-factly. "Anyways, you may be surprised to hear this, but I have found other men of beauty outside of Ouran."

"You can be so fill of yourself sometimes!..." Haruhi sighed.

"I've had my eye out on these men." Tamaki showed the list to Kyouya. This sparked his interest as he skimmed through the names. Haruhi noticed that he seemed to know some of them.

"Milord, why just one list?" Kaoru asked.

"Very selective." added Hikaru.

"Because only few are as gifted as us, being both handsome and intelligent! They don't need to be rich, since we're rich enough to cover most of their expenses." (Haruhi: oh no… more victims for Kyouya!!)

"Then you shouldn't be our leader."

"Huh?"

"You're a _baka_ lord!"

"Idiot lord! Idiot lord!!"

"Enough of your foolishness, you troublesome twins!!"

"This may be interesting…" Kyouya murmured thoughtfully, not listening to the fighting going around him between the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki.

"Then let it begin! And it's a good thing you agreed, since I already mailed out the invitations."

"I thought so." Kyouya replied simply.

"Let's see the invitations!" the twins said in unison. They picked a few sheets of paper still in Tamaki's hands and looked at it. The entire host club members (except Tamaki) stared at it.

- - - - - - - - - - NOW RECRUITING! - - - - - - - - - -

has been invited to Suoh Tamaki's BISHI LEAGUE.

If you are interested, please meet at the Sky Dome on August 4th, 3:00p.m.

No one will suspect a meeting in Canada.

If you decline, please burn this paper immediately.

If you accept, hold onto this as proof of invite.

_- Handsome men protecting those that are oppressed -_

They're jaws were hanging at the absurd picture of Tamaki dressed as the patriotic American on the sign that the army would use to recruit people (the 'we want YOU' sign).

"The last line will be our motto." Tamaki was saying with a big grin and nodding.

"I don't think it's called the Sky Dome anymore." Haruhi told Tamaki.

"Huh? What do you mean!??"

"It's renamed the Roger's Center."

"Seriously!?? But when…"

"Actually a long time ago…" Kyouya joined in.

"Then…that might be hard to find…" said Tamaki with a woeful look.

"You're not being very secretive about this…" Haruhi said looking away.

Mori-senpai didn't say anything.

"Tama-chan's not to secretive about ANYthing!!" Hunny-senpai said cheerfully.

The twins were laughing their heads off. "WAH HAHAHAHA!!! You do cosplay ALL the time to young girls… and you choose… THIS!??"

"Now quickly! To the Roger's Center!!"


	2. Members Touching Across Time

- - now there will be a bunch of new characters that I don't own that are introduced. Now you must know your manga. Or anime. Whichever one you're into. Or both. That's cool too. The title to this chapter was from the first Inu Yasha movie (Affections Touching Across Time). That was by mistake, then I did it on purpose - -

* * *

They had been waiting for over 20 minutes. No one had come yet.

"I bet it's because of Tamaki's lack of research. You should've chosen something closer to home then." Haruhi scolded.

"Yeah, we have a stupid lord." Hikaru said.

"But I can't help but feel that this won't be the last mistake that Tamaki will make…" Haruhi said with a sigh. "And the next may be more troublesome."

"Tama-chan! Will we get super powers!? Or costumes!??" Hunny-senpai said happily while on Mori's shoulders.

Meanwhile, however, Suoh Tamaki was sitting in a corner (well, there aren't any corners in a dome… but… just remember those episodes where Tamaki is all white and an empty shell). He was obviously depressed. "Why is no one here?... did they not like my idea?..."

"Senpai… it's like I said. I think they're just confused. Or lost." Haruhi said reassuringly.

"No… they noticed he was an idiot and decided to stay away." Hikaru said.

"We don't need a league to protect people. It's what the police are for." Kaoru stated. "Kyouya owns a private police force. Hunny and Mori-senpai have dojo's that train many police."

"Because as handsome, able, young men, we should not let injustices be made! We cannot be ignorant to the commoner folk that are at all moments around the world being oppressed by those that have greed that cannot be quenched. Many people will think that we live a sheltered life--"

"That's a lovely speech milord, but…. I'm bored."

Elsewhere, in the Hidden Leaf Village was a jounin who was lost on the path of life. Kakashi Hatake then realized, when he finally returned home from a long week's work (which was now) of training his three students that he received mail about a week ago.

Interested, he opened the letter and read it.

"Hmm… how intriguing…" he responded calmly as usual. And though he had just arrived home, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kurogane and Fai had arrived in the Piffle World with Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona. Mokona's mouth opened wide and popped out two letters. They floated gently to the ground, when Syaoran picked them up. He gave Kurogane and Fai each one.

"What's this?" Kurogane asked, looking at it suspiciously.

"They're addressed to you."

"A BIRTHDAY party!!!" Mokona exclaimed bouncing up on top of his head.

"Maybe they're from the time witch!" Sakura said.

"What does she want _now_!??" Kurogane asked in a harsh growl.

There was a pause as they read their letters. At last, Fai looked up with his kind smile and said, "We're invited to a meeting."

Kurogane went off to the side and picked up something. Fai tried to see what. "What're you doing Kuro-pi!?? Are you coming to this?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!!!" yelled Kurogane angrily. He was holding a box of matches and lit his invitation on fire. Syaoran was shocked and tried to save his paper, thinking that what he did was an accident.

"So… you're declining?" Fai said sadly. He thought for a moment. "Well then there's no point in me going too then! And anyways we have too much to do as it is. We can help people in our travels though."

Kurogane grunted. Syaoran and Sakura were confused. Mokona didn't seem to care.

Kurosaki Ichigo was running through the streets of Japan chasing yet another Hollow. He was separated from Rukia and would need to be reunited with her eventually. Just then something, a piece of paper it seemed, flew right into his face. He stopped to rip it from his sight, but caught a glimpse at his name on it. Curious, he read on.

He was making a perfect world. A world in which criminals will be punished dearly for the crimes they commit. Yagami Light was writing a new name into his Shinigami death note book. His mother knocked on the door to his room. "Light! I have a letter for you. I'll slip it under the door…"

Light glanced down and saw the letter addressed to him slide through the crack in the door. He wondered who would've sent him a letter and thought it may be L trying to corner him.

After reading the comical invitation, he saw that what he was doing must truly be right. And now there were others that wanted to protect those that were in trouble. Or these people may know nothing about his true identity being Kira.

The many wheels in Light's genius brain turned, processing the many pros and cons to his possible decisions. This dangerous game of cat and mouse could end at any moment; if he played one wrong move in this delicate game…

Mirai Trunks had finally got to meet his father, which turned out to be an asshole to him. They were preparing for the Cell Games that would take place the next day. He was nervous and decided to fly to cool himself off and hopefully get some peace. The fate of the world rested in them, the select fighters of earth. But primarily in Son Goku and Gohan.

He opened one of his Capsule Corp. capsules and out popped a cell phone. His mother in this timeline was calling him.

"Trunks! Can you come back here to Capsule Corp?"

"sure." Then a thought occurred to him. "Is there a problem??" he asked, very concerned.

"No, nothing serious. It's… well, there's a letter for you here. And in this time period, you're just a child."

"That is odd. I'll be there in a moment. I feel Gohan's chi, so he might come with me."

"That's fine. He's such a sweet kid!" and then she hung up. Gohan indeed did join him in the air, just as Trunks had said to Bulma.

"Hey Trunks" Gohan greeted him cheerfully. 'You're heading home?"

"Yeah, my mom's expecting you too."

About 5 minutes later, the two half-sayians arrived at the Capsule Corp. building. They went straight to Bulma and the baby Trunks. She handed Mirai Trunks the letter and he opened it. Relief washed over him, finding that it wasn't any sort of death threat or anything evil or twisted like that.

"It's an invitation…" Trunks told his eager watchers.

"To what? Is it something like the Cell Games?" Gohan asked nervously, but at the same time somewhat curious.

"The Bishi League."

"Never heard of them…" Bulma began to say. Then her face light up. "Wait, bishonen are handsome, heroic type men." At this, Trunks looked away slightly. It was his form of showing embarrassment. "You should definitely go to this thing."

"But… what about the Cell Games?" Trunks asked.

"You can do both. You should really go this Bishi League thing. it sounds perfect for a son of mine. I mean, the thought that somewhere in the world a bunch of beautiful men from all over are gathering… that's just… too much!"

Trunks sighed with his mother's girly exaggerations. He wanted to meet this 'Suoh Tamaki'. He seemed like an interesting person. But there were other things to attend to… "Gohan, what do you think? Does it sound like something worth my troubles?"

Gohan thought for a moment…

"If you're bored, then you can stop bothering us." Haruhi told the twins.

"Hmm? What's that?" Mori asked, looking off into the distance. Tamaki looked up and his face was bright with eagerness.

"I bet it's just a plane." Hikaru said pessimistically. Tamaki looked heartbroken once more.

"I think it's coming straight here." Haruhi said, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays.

"The first man to make it here and accept their fate as a member of the Bishi League, to do good to those that dearly need it, will be my second in command. Well, third… mom, you can't be replaced." Tamaki said in his dramatic voice, looking at Kyouya.

"Well I knew this was a good choice." said a calm voice from behind Tamaki. Kakashi Hatake had appeared before the thing in the sky, the small dust cloud settling around him. Tamaki looked shocked, but only for a moment. It was soon replaced with a knowing grin.

"As did I… you are a perfect asset to our League of Bishonen." Tamaki said proudly to himself more so to anyone else.

A few other men began to appear and Tamaki was feeding off this, gaining confidence as more and more people seemed to like his idea. He was gliding about talking about nothing to anyone.

"The first meeting of the Bishi League will begin shortly. You can all go downstairs into the secret room and sit at the table." Kyouya announced, once more being like a secretary for Tamaki.


	3. Last Minute Members

- - Hope you enjoy this chapter of the Bishi League. A few more characters are added and a little action. More action will be coming! And so will a little bit more parts for the other characters from the other mangas. But for now… Enjoy!! - -

* * *

All of the men that were interested came down to the hidden room in the Roger's Center. The first meeting was about to commence. "And first I would like to begin with an introduction of your fellow Bishonen's here." Tamaki stated at the head of the table. He snapped his fingers and Kyouya began. 

"The people that made it here are… Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf Village," he gave a kind smile in acknowledgment. "Kurosaki Ichigo of Japan," he gave his tough-guy stare down. "Trunks Briefs of the future Japan," the half sayian gave a small wave. "Link of Hyrule Castle," he was contently playing with a bomb (he can't talk). "Yamagi Light of Japan," he gave a formal nod. "Sesshomaru of ancient Japan…" Kyouya paused and leaned over to Tamaki. "He's evil." he whispered.

Tamaki blinked. Haruhi, who was sitting next to him hissed "what were you _thinking_!??"

Tamaki coughed in his embarrassment. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru… but it seems that there has… been some sort of mistake…" Then all of a sudden, Tamaki was holding one of the mind-erasing things they have in Bleach (Urahara Kisuke used it in the fourth volume, I think) and fired it right into his face.

"What did you just do to him!??" Haruhi asked hysterically. "You killed him!!"

"No I didn't…. My bad, my bad…" Tamaki said as Sesshomaru's unconscious body slumped over.

Ichigo questioned Tamaki "how…did you get your hands on that?"

"Do your homework, milord!!!" yelled the twins.

"We'll take care of the body later!" Tamaki said, moving the meeting on. "I want to mention that there will be a few more recruits. They are very important… they should be here shortly…"

"And we'll just hope they're not evil too." muttered Hikaru sourly.

"I'm sure all of these men are very impressed by their first meeting of Tamaki." Kaoru added.

-_What everyone else was thinking:_-

Ichigo: how… how…??

Hunny: bunny costume!!

Mori: …

Kakashi: good choice indeed.

Kyouya: he's an idiot.

Link:D

Trunks: why are we still here?

Light: they will be easy to manipulate…

- - -

"What was the point in having the new people come late?" asked Haruhi.

"The DRAMA!" Tamaki exclaimed in a bold and ridiculous voice.

"So who are these new recruits?" asked Kaoru with a sigh.

Then there was a rumbling that grew louder. An orange blur crashed through the wall, sending bits of rock everywhere. Trunks was immediately on alert and was up from his seat in a fighting stance. Kakashi sat calmly in his chair, slightly entertained. Light was plotting away and Tamaki was expecting this.

"HAHHHHHH! I BEAT you!! You stupid rat!!" yelled the thing that had been the orange blurred.

"That's what you'd like to THINK…" Sohma Yuki said with a smirk. He was seated in one of the chairs. When he got there, no one knew…

"ARG!! I'm gonna RIP YOU APPART!!" Kyo screamed at Yuki. He was ready to pounce, when Trunks easily clamped onto his wrists. "Hey, wha…"

"Now, now… no need to work together and get organized." Tamaki said, coming between the cat and rat. Shigure, followed by Ayame, Torhu, Hatsuharu and Momiji, came out of the hole that Kyo had made.

"Why….is there a girl!??" asked Tamaki in shock.

"That… would be Honda Torhu. You invited her." Kyouya said matter-of-factly ('cause face it, he does know the facts).

"Is there something wrong with a girl here?" Haruhi asked. The look on her face gave her senpai a chill up his spine.

"W-well no… but, er… I thought… Torhu is normally a boy's name… and this is the Bishi League…"

The twins were once again laughing at Tamaki. "This is too much!! Three mistakes in one day! Good god! You ARE a baka lord!"

"I noticed your mistake" said Shigure with a grin and his fan open, "and we couldn't leave poor Torhu by herself at home… so I thought--"

"I promise I won't be a burden!" Torhu said with confidence and determination. "I'll take care of the hideout! And do the chores! I support you guys one hundred percent and I'll try my best to do anything I can!!"

"What a sweet girl! Fine! I've decided you may stay." declared Tamaki.

"Oh and Tori-san sadly couldn't come here." Ayame told him. "But he too will aid us in our toils of making the place happier and safer! After all, the Mabudachi Trio will always be together and work for the good of mankind!" he said this in a dramatic voice similar to Tamaki's.

"I think we should make some sort of plan." Light suggested.

Kyouya stepped up and stated, rather coolly, "We have a plan of action prepared already. We will be giving each of you a communicator. You will be able to contact anyone of the members as well as headquarters, which is here. We will meet here weekly for progress reports."

"And we need costumes!" said Hunny-senpai.

"That will only draw attention to ourselves. We should go undercover as civilians." Kyouya said. But Haruhi knew that they're way as dressing as a civilian was different from that of a normal person.

"And with this, we shall depart!" Tamaki said, spreading his arms wide open. "It will be best if you can get into pairs. This way you will always have backup!" then he turned to Haruhi. "Come with daddy! We will fight crime together!!"

"I thought you said that I would be doing paperwork?"

"You've been promoted." The rest of the League began going off on their own way.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"And what's that, Haruhi? You can tell daddy anything!"

"How did this whole idea of a super hero team come about?"

"Haruhi, I'm hurt! I always think of those less fortunate!"

"Where are my Sailor Moon episodes? I know you have them!"

"Ohhhh! But it was so cute that you were finally into something so girly!"

"I watched those when I was eight."

"It was a good look into what commoners watch! Young commoner children would also watch shows such as Transformers, Power Rangers, Pokemon, Digimon--"

"Milord, I think it may be wise to find out your first mission." The twins butted in.

"Yes! You're absolutely right!! We can't become distracted now, Haruhi! You must stay focused!!"

"You were the one who was unfocused as usual, senpai…" Haruhi said to herself, since he wasn't listening to her.


	4. Super Teams

- - I just noticed that I messed up on chapter 2. There were supposed to be asterisks between each skip to each world. Sorry!!! In this one, there won't be that problem--its fool proof! It's all good! And remember! I don't own anything!! - -

* * *

Kakashi came up to Yagami Light. "I think that we will be good partners. What do you say?"

Light finally stood up. He went into his long thought process of the many outcomes of the possible decisions he could make. 'I think he's onto me… he knows who I am…' thought the always paranoid Kira. 'I should say no… he's get in my way, slow my progress… but that would be too suspicious… why would I want to go off on my own? He'll challenge me, or suspect me even more… I can lead him on, pretend…'

Light answered "that sounds like a great idea. I would hate to do this alone." It was obviously a fake happy response. But it seemed that Kakashi was content. He gave a grin behind his half covered face.

---

"Yuki…" Ayame walked up to his younger brother. "Let us strengthen our brotherly bond and work together as the best, most beautiful brother team the world will ever see!!"

"No." Yuki stated bluntly, turning to face his brother.

"Oh, that's a relief. I was going to be with Gure-san anyways!"

Yuki glared in confusion and disbelief at Ayame. "Then… why did you ask me!??"

"Aaya! Let's get started!!" Shigure said playfully and happily to Ayame.

"That's right! And we must contact Tori-san!!" he replied equally happy and playful.

'What… is wrong with those two???' Yuki thought, disgusted by being around his brother.

---

Hunny and Mori-senpai were going off together (of course). But next to them, Ichigo was having a hard time thinking of who would be a good partner. 'Maybe that guy, he looks tough… and he's with someone else. Oh, he could… be with someone else.'

He was becoming more than a little annoyed. Then he noticed the guy that broke through the wall. He too had orange hair. Kyo was in a corner, venting his anger.

"Ahhh!! I can't believe I lost to him again. Is there any damn weakness to him!?? Of course! And I will find it!! And beat him at last!!"

"Hey," Ichigo said, walking up to him. Kyo glanced at him.

"What?"

"Do you need a partner?"

"No!! I don't need a handicap to beat up that damn rat!!"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Kyo thought for a moment. "Right… this stupid 'League'. Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

---

Kyouya was going to be in charge of headquarters, giving everyone instructions. Torhu was working hard, wearing her determined you-can-do-anything face, cleaning away. Tamaki had been wrong, and therefore Haruhi was doing paperwork.

"We cannot bend the rules for anyone." was what Kyouya had said to Tamaki and her.

"And now's time to start giving missions…" Kyouya said to himself. Using the high tech computers and GPS systems, he called the first pair.

---

Momiji's communicator was ringing. "Haru!! I think we've got a task!" he said in his cheery voice. They were in the city now. People stared at Haru, thinking he was definitely a no-good punk. But onlookers melted seeing Momiji's little boy cuteness.

"I think you should answer it." Haru said.

Kyouya's voice was giving them instructions. "Momiji and Hatsuharu… there has been a burglary down the street from where you are. The man is going to get into his getaway car, so you must stop him. No killing." And then there was nothing.

"Alright, you heard him." Haru said, looking calmly into the distance. They quickly got down to the scene of the crime and saw that the thief was just getting out of the building.

"Kyaa! What are we going to do?" Momiji asked. "Maybe if we talked to him…" Momiji walked up to the thief.

"What the…?" the man was clearly confused. "Get out of my way, the cops'll be here soon!!"

"Mr. Burglar, you shouldn't steal money from other people!" Momiji said. Even though he was trying to scold, it was really too cute. Sirens could be heard.

"Kid, not now!" the man roughly pushed Momiji to the ground. And that was when it happened. Haru snapped and turned 'black'.

He went right into the man's face and growled "what do you think you're doing, huh? He told you to stop--so do it!!"

The police came in moments, but by that time, Haru had totally pummeled the robber. The police were confused, but very pleased at how easily they had caught the thief.

"Very good." Kyouya congratulated Momiji and Haru over the communicator.

---

Trunks had somehow been paired with the King of the host club and the Bishi League, Suoh Tamaki. Their conversations were mostly one sided. He didn't know what to do or say.

"…I'm so grateful that all of these wonderful men I hand-picked were able to come!... I told Kyouya it would be a good idea, and I was right! Others had seen my genius ways…" Tamaki went on and on.

"Oh, I heard you could fly!" Tamaki said speaking directly to him at last. "That is a spectacular talent! And you are super strong!"

"Er, well… I did a lot of training…" Trunks said humbly. Then a sound came from Tamaki's communicator.

"Ah! Of course, it is now our time to serve!!" Tamaki answered it. "Hello! Suoh Tamaki, ready for action!!" (Indeed, he has been watching too many super hero shows)

But it was not Kyouya who was on the line, it was the twins. Laughing.

"You troublesome twins! This is serious, and if you continue to take this lightly, I will be forced to suspend you--or worse!" and then Tamaki hung up.


	5. Shigure's Foolish Mistake

- - it's fun to think of these characters (and many more) meeting. That would truly be something to watch and remember!! Please enjoy this series! - -

* * *

Link and Yuki had been paired together. "So… what's your name?" Yuki asked kindly, trying to make conversation. Link gave a big grin. 'That's right… he's mute.'

Yuki sighed. 'What was Shigure thinking, jumping headfirst into this? He's so impulsive…'

- _Meanwhile:_ -

Mit-chan, Shigure's beloved editor, was at his house, staring the door in shock.

"He's… he's left… I-i-it's going to be late… WHY SENSEI!? WHHHHHY!!????"

---

Their communicator always rang with perfect timing. Whenever they could no longer stand waiting, it rang. It was always at their limit, never pushing them. 'This Kyouya person is truly an amazing person.' Yuki thought in mild admiration. Link answered it.

"There's a problem two blocks away from where you are." Kyouya's voice said. "A man is being mugged in an alley way. Please save him. And no killing."

Link put the communicator back in his pack and started running off in the direction Kyouya had told them. 'He's a very simple man' was the conclusion that came to Yuki. They found the man. He was being harassed by two men.

"Please! Don't hurt me!!" wailed the distressed man. The two larger men disregarded his sad pleas and continued to beat him with a metal rod. Yuki was ready to use his martial arts skills that were well beyond that of most of the Sohma members, but Link had taken a bow and arrow out his sack and skillfully aimed it, pinning one of the men to the wall.

"Wh…what the!??" the other man stuttered in shock. Of course, it's not everyday that a small, handsome, blonde man with pointy ears in green clothing (that makes him sound like one of Santa's elves…) starts shooting arrows at you in an alleyway. Using a boomerang, Link disarmed the man standing in a confused stance and knocked him senseless with the side of his sword.

Yuki was pleasantly impressed. He was also happy that he didn't have to raise a finger to aid his partner. 'Maybe this won't be terribly annoying…'

---

"And so, we creatively invented a weapon on the deserted island to stop the cannibals from eating poor Yuki…" Ayame went on, talking to Hatori on the phone.

A sigh could be heard over the phone. "Enough of your lies and foolish stories, Ayame… you should talk to Yuki about all this…"

"I'm not Aaya!!" said Shigure who had taken the phone (for this very purpose) from Ayame. The two of them giggled at their dumb joke.

"Oh, the communicator is ringing." Shigure said, looking down at it.

"Pick it up." ordered Hatori. "Be responsible… you went into this, so you two have to see it through."

"Tori-san, you're so harsh!!" Ayame said.

"We're busy, so we'll let it go to answering machine." (Note: there ARE no answering machines to the communicators)

"You're boss is going to be angry…" Hatori warned them.

"No one can be scarier than you!" Ayame said, strangely happy and proud of this fact.

---

Kyouya finally put down the phone that connected him to the communicators. They didn't pick up… an evil gleam in his eyes shone furiously. NO ONE makes Kyouya wait! Not even Tamaki!!

Haruhi noticed his change in expressions and began to slowly back away. 'Better leave him be… don't turn your back to him… don't make eye contact…'

---

"I REFUSE to wait any longer!!" screamed Kyo out of the blue. Even Ichigo was caught off guard. The pigeons in the park they were in flew away. "I'm going to call this Kyouya guy and tell HIM what to do!"

"I thought you were Kyouya." Ichigo said.

"No, you dumbass! I'm Kyo!!"

"You don't have to yell!" Ichigo yelled back at him.

"Look mammy!" said a little girl holding her mother's hand while they had a pleasant stroll through the park. "Isn't that a _gang_ fight!? Orange hair is for punks!!"

"…punks…" Kyo echoed quietly. There was an awkward silence as the two people walked away. Kyo decided he couldn't let something like that go unpunished and ran after them, yelling once more. Ichigo noticed that his communicator was ringing. When he answered it, however, it wasn't the voice of Ohtori Kyouya.

"Umm… is this Tamaki?" asked a timid voice.

"Er… no." Ichigo replied. 'Can you get a wrong number on these things? I thought that they weren't connected to the phone systems…'

"Oh sorry…. Ichigo? Strawberry??"

"Yes…" sighed Ichigo.

"Anyways, can you come back here with your partner? I need someone to… stop Kyouya from killing someone." the voice belonged to Haruhi. She was exaggerating (Kyouya was just being grumpy) but Ichigo didn't know that.

"Sure. I guess that's why he wasn't calling us." he put the communicator away and went to get Kyo.

---

"TORHU!??" Kyo yelled after Ichigo told him the news. They hurried to the headquarters, but noticed that a huge crowd of people swarming around a book store, waiting to get the last book of the Harry Potter series. "GAH!!"

Instead, they tried to take an alleyway, leading to a dead end. "This isn't working…" Kyo muttered to himself.

"The rooftops!" exclaimed Ichigo, pointing to the top of the three story building.

"And how are we going to get up that!??"

"The emergency ladder?" then he noticed a garbage pile and saw a long pipe they could use to anchor themselves into the wall. Using their amazing strength that anime characters have, they were able to climb the wall, at the same time, leaving a bunch of holes in the wall.

As they jumped down, onto the other side, they noticed that there was an unlucky sixth grader being bullied by ninth graders. Ichigo, knowing too well how it felt to be bullied by others due to his unusual hair colour, could not let something like this continue.

"Hey, leave the kid alone." Ichigo said, standing next to the sixth grader.

-_What the high school students saw:-_

A tall, orange haired kid, possibly a person in a gang, with an intensely intimidating face coming out of a dark alleyway. He was followed by another orange haired guy, holding a pipe with a short fused temper. Both we somewhat shadowed by the darkness and sweaty, as if from a big fight.

---

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" screamed the ninth graders, running off into the distance.

"Well, that was easy." Ichigo said, scratching his head.

"Watch yourself, 'kay kid?" Kyo told the kid. Then the two of them went off to the headquarters.

---

Haruhi was trying to reason with Kyouya, but suddenly, the door to the headquarters burst into pieces with a kick. Kyo, still poised to kick some more, was standing there with Ichigo at his side.

"Ah, ah Kyo!" Torhu said, scuttling up to him. "Kyouya isn't very happy right now… something about Shigure and Ayame…"

Kyo muttered "well, that's your problem then. They're always a problem."

"He didn't hurt you guys, did he?" Ichigo said, remembering Haruhi's statement.

"Of course not." Haruhi replied.

"All this way for _nothing_!??" Kyo said, exasperated.

"But you did save someone! That was so sweet!!" Torhu said to Kyo. "I'm so proud that you did that, Kyo."

Kyo, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, just muttered nonsense.

"How did you see that!??" Ichigo said, looking around nervously. "Do you have TV monitoring our every movement!?? Ugh!! I feel so violated!"


	6. Go, Go Pink Ranger!

- - this is my first series that I'm writing by myself. It's funny and it's nice that I don't have to wait. But I always did like to talk about future ideas… that was always fun… and this is incredibly fun - -

* * *

Kyouya had cooled off and was plotting once more. He decided it might be best to contact one of the host club members. So far, he hadn't talked to a single one of them (besides Haruhi).

---

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking together down a busy downtown street. They were still extremely pleased at how well the prank calling that Tamaki had received. They didn't seem too motivated to save anyone.

"Hey, do you remember that Yuki guy!?? I thought for sure he was a she!" Hikaru said to his brother.

"Momiji and Hunny-senpai looked so much alike!" Kaoru added.

"And did you see that picture of the Sohma's cousin… what was his name…"

"The one that look and act like Kyouya?"

"Yeahhh… oh gosh, what was his name…" and at that moment, their communicator rang.

"That can't be milord. Even if he wanted to get back at us, he's too stupid to know how to work one of these things."

"Tamaki and technology don't mix."

"Thank god he's not in one of those mecha mangas…" they got a good laugh on imagining Tamaki as a half android with a big bazooka gun on his arm. Then they answered the phone. They knew not to underestimate Kyouya's power.

"There has been a disturbance ten minutes away from where you are."

"What's the name of the man that looks and acts like you?" asked Hikaru.

"Can you be more specific?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru described. "The one that's friends with those hyper adults."

"Sohma Hatori?"

"YEAH!! _That's_ his name!!" cried Hikaru.

"Can we talk to Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"No."

"Why???" they asked in unison.

"Not until you stop the gang fight taking place."

"You did this on purpose!!"

"I'm not the head of any gangs, and no one in my family WOULD…"

"Not that!... keeping Haruhi." and then Kyouya hung up on the pointless conversation.

"Well, I'm not going to try something stupid." said Hikaru. Kaoru whipped out his cell phone and called…

"911 emergency. What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a gang fight taking place…" and they described the other information.

They put their cell away. "Well, that takes care of that." declared the twins.

---

Hunny and Mori-senpai were in a costume store, looking something heroic. "Tamaki said we should go as we are." Mori stated in his monotone voice.

"Yes, but he hasn't seen how cute we'll look!!" Hunny replied cheerfully. Mori didn't reply.

Hunny came out of the dressing room wearing (of course) a pink bunny costume. "Hmm… this doesn't look much like one of those Power Ranger costumes that Tamaki showed us…"

"Mitsukuni … the communicator." Mori pointed at Hunny's ringing communicator by his clothing folded off to the side. He gave his full attention when he answered it.

"A murder has been taken place in the country roads a close car ride away from where you are. Find the murderer and take him to the authorities. Be careful, the murderer is armed."

"He didn't tell us what he was armed with." noted Mori.

"Let's hurry, Takashi. People who kill and feel no remorse are wrong. They are hard to forgive…"

---

They went to where Kyouya described the murder took place and searched for any clues that would lead them to where this person was. They didn't have to worry about that, since the person was waiting for his next prey.

The man jumped out from behind and using his weapon, tried to slash Mori's back. He turned around just in time and stopped from being cut in half.

"Takashi, that was close." Hunny said to Mori. The two of them noticed that the weapon he was armed with was a scythe. 'A big scythe will slow him down… we have a speed advantage… and there are two of us skilled in martial arts… but a deadly weapon… never underestimate your opponent!

Hunny ran directly up to him. The man was startled that someone would be so bold as to attack straight at him. The small and cute Hunny took this opening and plowed the man's face into the ground. Mori restrained his arms and pinned the murderer to the ground. Hunny then bound the man's arms together.

"I'd say a job well done, Takashi!!" Hunny said, cheerful once more.

"We should take him to the police now." Mori said.

"Yup!" they took him to the car. Mori had some sort of driving experience and used the victim's car to take the murderer to the police station. "Don't you think the bad man's like death!?? He was using a scythe!… how unusual, eh!??"

"Mitsukuni… you know you're still wearing that pink bunny costume."

"Ah!! Oh… that's why it was weird fighting!! We should go back and pay for it. And pick up my clothing!" then a thought occurred to him. "I could've said something dramatic!! Like Tamaki does! Or like in those TV shows!!"

"Go, go Pink Ranger. Good always wins over evil."

"That would've been PERFECT, Takashi!!"

---

Kyouya was surprised to find that his communicator was ringing. Curious, he answered it.

"MOM!!!!!! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO HAVE AN ADVENTURE!??" yelled Tamaki's loud whine.

"Not yet, I don't have anything good for you."

"Ah, I see, I see…"

"What do you see?"

"You're saving the hardest, most glorious mission for us!!" Tamaki stated, glad that Kyouya had asked.

"Sure." And then Kyouya hung up. It was best to let him think what he wanted when he was in that mode.

---

Light was researching criminals on his computer and memorizing their names. His partner looked and acted careful and friendly, but he knew that he was up to something. He had to be suspicious of him. He wouldn't dare trying to use the death note with him around. He was hoping to get into another room…

"If you stay on the computer too long, you're going to have eye problems later in life." Kakashi calmly told him while reading his 'Come Come Paradise' book.

'I could kill him… but people may start to wonder…' Light began his long thought process. 'And this maybe a fake name…I should just try to go into another room and try to contact Misa…'

Light got up and walked across the apartment room that they were staying in. Kakashi finally looked up from his novel. "I wouldn't try to do anything too brash, if I were you. I know enough about you."

Yagami Light kept a cool face. If he lost it, then Kakashi's beliefs would be confirmed and he would be caught by an amateur. He had to worm his way out of it, just like he did with L. get to know him and be friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to the washroom." He could call Misa from there and get her to do some of the killings for him. And just in case, she could confirm if Kakashi's name was real. When he closed the door to the washroom, he saw Kakashi sitting on the side of the bath tub, still reading his book.

"I know you're tricks, Light. And I have some of my own." Kakashi said calmly and coolly. Light was startled. This man was truly a clever foe. And he knew that Kyouya would definitely stand in his way too. There were a lot of challenges here… and he liked how it looked.

Suddenly, they heard a small 'boom!' in the other room. They both ran into it and saw a blonde boy wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit.

"Ah hah sensei!! I found you!" said Naruto, gloating to Sakura, who appeared next to him. Sasuke was also there with them.

"Whatever, Naruto." Sakura said. Kakashi was just stunned.

'Oh… this is bad… if I get them into this, everything will be blown.' Kakashi thought of a clever idea quickly. He took his students off to the side. "I'm very impressed that you found me." Kakashi said, giving them one of his one-eyed smiles.

"Yeah, well, I'm just getting to be a great ninja. Believe it." Naruto said, puffing up his ego.

"But I have an important mission for you guys."

"Really sensei!? Oh, wow!!"

"You have to be careful! Remember to stay hidden and find……. The ultimate killing device!"

"But that can be anything!" whined Sakura. "Can't you give us any other clues!??"

"Hmm… it has to be something that can kill with accuracy… and can't make the user get caught easily."

"So, it has to be a weapon that no one would suspect." Sasuke stated coolly with almost no emotion.

"That's right. So remember--work as a team, and you MUST stay hidden."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei!!" they all said together. Then they left as quickly as they arrived, in three little puffs of smoke. Kakashi sighed in relief. That would get them out of his way and into safety. And maybe they may succeed in their nearly impossible mission.

"What was that all about?" Light asked, sincerely confused.

"My students seem to miss me. It just doesn't work anymore to say that I got lost on the path of life." There was silence between the two men.

"That's an interesting little saying." Light complimented. Then Kakashi's communicator rang.

"I guess it's our time to serve!"

"Okay men," Kyouya began, "this is a very important and dangerous task. There is a threat of a terrorist bombing in one of the buildings in the downtown district. The bomber has set up a few conditions that must be met, concerning the people that aren't allowed to be in the building and the people that cannot leave the building."

"I'm guessing the people that were originally in the building at the time the bomber had arrived aren't allowed to leave. And I'm assuming that the police force or any other government people trying to stop him cannot go in." Light determined. 'Even if Kakashi is suspicious, it's only one person. I have to keep everyone else believing that I am on their side alone. It will be his word against their beliefs.'

"Correct. I want as little blood spilled as possible, most preferably, none at all." Kyouya stated. His goal hadn't changed since the beginning.

"Understood. We'll take care of things." Kakashi said then hung up his communicator. "Alright then… let's get to work."

Light hid his confusion and surprise. 'he still wants to keep on fighting as partners, even though he knows that I could very well leave him in the middle of a battle or double-cross him?'

"I know what you're thinking." Kakashi said coolly as he walked to the door. "I _am_ a ninja, and I know that your goal is to achieve world peace, even if it is by taking over the world. For now, you have to use others to get that far. I, and the rest of the Bishi League, are valuable tools."

"How… long have you known this?" Light asked slowly, choosing his words carefully. More importantly, he wanted to know if he had told anyone else this. 'I didn't think he knew this much… but how much does he KNOW??'

'I see… he did get cocky. Well, I'm sure he learned his lesson and will be much more careful. But for now, we really must get going. This is a very serious crime that we must stop.'

"We have to hurry now. We can discuss this later." Kakashi told him. Light (somewhat regretfully) nodded and they left in a hurry.

-_To be continued_… -

* * *

- - sorry! This part was a bit intense for a comedy/action story… well, they are intense characters. Well, Kakashi has a sad past, so I guess that counts for an intense character. And sorry this was so long. - - 


	7. the Bishi Fan Club

- - I've been so excited writing these!! I'm so happy, I feel like I could eat 3 portions of rice right now!!! I don't own any of these mangas! How interesting… I'm listening to the death note opening theme song… - -

* * *

RECAP: Kakashi and Light were finally up and sent to go to stop a terrorist bombing. It turns out that with Kakashi's ninja senses, he was able to find out much information about Light, which (of course) shook his cocky confidence. _What will happen next!??_

---

Light and Kakashi were standing outside the target building. They quickly had to work together to find the bomber and send him to jail. "The question is," Light began "is whether the person is in the building with the bomb, playing as a victim or if he's watching from one of the other buildings."

"That's a good question…" Kakashi and Light began to think. "There's also the possibility that there is no bomb and that the man is bluffing."

But they didn't have much time… they had talked to the police that had surrounded the building and found out the man demanded a large sum of money within the hour. "We should try to get other members of the League to help… two men can't do this much in this little amount of time." Kakashi came to the conclusion.

"I'll see what Kyouya says…" Light used the communicator.

When Light had quickly told Kyouya their situation, he answered "at the moment, I don't have anyone in the area. But I can try my best here to help you."

Light, rather frustrated at the lack of man power, had to listen to him. "Thank you."

"Might I suggest that Kakashi search the building using ninjutsu at the same time under cover?"

"That could work, but we were unsure if the bomber was actually in the building." Kakashi now joined in listening on Light's communicator.

"Do you think that you could get media footage from the computers in the headquarters to see the people in the surrounding buildings are reacting?" Light asked Kyouya.

"Sure. Haruhi and Torhu will also help here. We can use the communicators as walkie-talkies, using one of the option buttons on it." Kyouya explained. "In the meantime, Light can search through the crowd of people that are being restricted by the police."

Kakashi now disappeared in a puff of smoke, going off to search the building. Light decided to ask the officers if they got any word from the bomber.

"Just a few moments ago, there was a call saying that we only have fifteen minutes to go, and for every five minutes, an explosion from different parts of the building will take place." The officer told him, after Light had flashed his Japanese Task Force badge.

"And how did the man say he wanted to be given the money?" Light asked.

"He said that he wanted the cash to be left right past the doors. There are two sets of doors into the building, and after the first set was where he wanted it. The man would have to leave immediately once his job was done."

"I see… thank you." Light went off, thinking rapidly. 'That means that the person would have to be in the building or have access to getting into the building… it would be so much easier if I could use the death note or Misa's eyes…'

"Thank you, Light. I heard the whole conversation. Quick thinking." Kakashi complimented him. Kyouya also gave a small acknowledgment.

But before he knew it, there was a small explosion, followed by a few screams. Light noticed that the top few floors had been blown up.

"Which floors?" Kakashi asked over the communicator.

"Three of the top floors. Kyouya said.

"He has to be on one of the lower floors if he is in there." Light informed Kakashi and Kyouya. "If he's setting off bombs every five minutes for the fifteen minutes we have left, then the last thing he would want is the floor he's on exploding. He wants the money."

"Two more bombs… oh that could be messy." Kakashi replied rather calmly.

"From what we can see, there isn't anything out of the ordinary in any of the surrounding buildings. I also informed the media to specifically aim their cameras to do close-ups." Kyouya told them.

"So you're certain that no one in one of the other buildings is the bomber?" inquired Light.

"Positive" was Kyouya's response.

"And he's not in the crowd, from what I can see…"

"Then he must be on the second or first floors." Kakashi finished.

Then an idea came to Light. "What about the basement? There may be security cameras placed around the building. You'd have to be able to view them… and they probably have that in the basement."

"I'll test your theory." Kakashi said. There was a pause. Then they heard Kakashi's voice once more. "I have found you're bomber. Mission accomplished."

---

Kyouya decided that a mission like that was best left for the police or FBI. It certainly wasn't something for three young men to do by themselves.

"That…that was so scary and dangerous!!" Torhu said. "Are there any people hurt or killed!?? We should go down there and help!"

"We shouldn't rush into something like this." Haruhu said, calming her down. "It's still a dangerous situation, but I'm sure the cops can take care of it from here."

---

"I'm sure that he hasn't forgotten us…" Trunks said trying to cheer up Tamaki. He couldn't just leave poor Tamaki all sad to go back to the Cell Games. Hopefully they were doing okay…

"It was my idea. I should have been the first…" Tamaki said in a hollow voice. And just at that moment, his communicator rang. The sad features on Tamaki's face changed completely. "Do you hear that, Trunks!??? They need OUR help!"

"Yes…you may want to answer it, though." Trunks stated.

"Greetings, Kyouya. What is our mission??"

"A man has escaped from jail and I need you to find him and return him." Kyouya told them in a business-like voice.

"We've got it covered." Trunks said. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"There should be one posted at the jail that he was in."

"Kyouya, we have it all under control!" Tamaki exclaimed. Then he put away his communicator.

-_Tamaki's Mind Theatre_-

Tamaki and Trunks had dramatically emerged from a wall of smoke. They were both dragging the unconscious body of the escaped jailbird. Their clothes were slightly torn and they were somewhat bloody.

Haruhi came running up to Tamaki with a worried face. "Senpai!! Are you alright??"

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Tamaki said softly to her. "It will take more than that to kill me."

"Oh senpai!!"

---

Trunks wore a confused face as Tamaki fantasized. He turned to Trunks and said in a voice of authority "we must stop this man from committing anymore crimes!! It is our duty as men of the Bishi League!!"

Sensing Tamaki's chi, Trunks knew that he wouldn't be able to fly. So he took out one of the many capsules available to the heir to Capsule Corp. and lightly threw it a few feet in front of him.

"Trunks? What's that??" asked Tamaki in a child-like curiosity. The capsule made a small explosion and a hover car appeared in front of them. "Ah!?? Where did that….?"

"My mom and grandpa first made these things." Trunks said, understanding his confusion, but thought that he might've known about this due to the research he did. "We've made these so that people can carry many big things with ease."

"The future is amazing." stated Tamaki, regaining his dignified and elegant pose.

---

They had taken the wanted poster in the jail of the criminal and began flying around the city. He had been a con artist, so this was the most likely place that he'd turn up. Trunks was driving, but at the same time, trying to sense any malicious chi. It was hard, however, since he didn't know this man's chi and since all of the people had very small chi.

"Would it be possible to fly lower? I can't see anyone…" Tamaki said. To him, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but the haystack covered 97 square kilometers and the needle was running away.

"Maybe we should split up…" Trunks said, thinking it over as he said it out loud. He didn't know if it would be a good idea to leave Tamaki alone in a big commoner city.

"Yes, you can look from above and I could search and inquire from the ground." Tamaki agreed with him. "Now, how do I get down?"

Indeed, there was no where Trunks could land a hover car and make it look normal. Tamaki could be flocked with questions and people, and that would interrupt the success of their task.

Trunks made the car hover and then stood up. He grabbed Tamaki and quickly, with expertise, he flew him to an alley way without being seen. He had been used to this, since it wasn't common in Goku's time to fly either. He walked with Tamaki out of the alley, making sure that he would be okay.

"That was a good strategy, Trunks!!" Tamaki congratulated him, giving him a thumb's up.

---

In no time, the two of them worked together to find the escaped criminal. They used the communicators to relay information and found the man, stopping him from ripping off a poor elderly lady.

"What kind boys!" said the lady gently.

"It's our duty, miss." in a princely action, he took the lady's hand and kissed it. Trunks just nodded his head. And they were off.

---

Kyouya had given all of the Bishi League a message to return to headquarters after Trunks and Tamaki's success. In no time, they all were at the long table, waiting for an answer.

"Congratulations." Kyouya told them all. "You have all completed your first mission."

"Hey, aren't you going to wait for Shigure and the other guy?" asked Hikaru.

Kyouya's glasses gleamed in the light. "They still have a few missions to complete."

---

"Isn't this fun, Aaya!??" Shigure said happily to his dear friend. They were sitting together in a car.

"I can't believe he let us do this!!" Ayame said. "We get to chase down a speeder!! How exciting!!"

"Be quiet back there!" said the man in the front seat. Shigure and Ayame were sitting in the back seat with handcuffs on. They were the Ohtori private police force. "I'm the one who's chasing them!"

"Oh, there's another man who wants to steal the glory that other men work so hard to get!!" Ayame said in a dramatic monologue.

"Young-master Ohtori ordered you to be taken into custody for your mischievous behavior!"

"My, my! That seems so harsh!" Shigure said.

"Yes, boys will be boys!!" Ayame said, slowly shaking his head.

"But you're full grown men!!" the driver yelled.

---

"I told you! You can't use your police!!" Tamaki whined to Kyouya.

"I'm not using it to arrest anyone we plan to save; I've just stopped some trouble." Kyouya stated simply. Yuki bowed down his head, even more ashamed of his brother.

"You see, you troublesome twins!!" Tamaki said, in a deep voice. "If you continue with your impish ways, you too will be arrested! Let this be an example!!"

"whatever." They said together.

"I have more important news." Kyouya said, moving on. "The reason I gathered you hear was to tell you that we need more funds. And, in order to do so, we've made a fan club for the Bishi League."

There was an awkward silence for the characters that were not in the host club, who were accustomed to those sorts of things.

"Kaiba Corps. and Capsule Corps.--"

"Mom?" Trunks asked in a very confused voice.

"--have agreed to make merchandise for us, including t-shirts, coffee mugs, trading cards and posters of the team and individuals." Kyouya continued. "Existing fan clubs, like the Yuki fan club and host club have joined together and much more exchange and excitement has built up."

There was dead silence once more. Ichigo slightly raised his hand and opened his mouth, as if to say something, and then didn't. Kakashi scratched his head in an embarrassed sort of way and Trunks was thinking of how ridiculous the younger version of his mother could be.

"No objections?" asked Kyouya. "Well, then. It's settled."


	8. Kyouya's New Game

- - hmm… I think I have nothing to say… no wait. Hint, hint. New characters, well, kind of. Oh, and I remembered how to spell 'feudal'. See, I kept spelling 'futile', so I gave up trying to use it. It was supposed to be back in chapter 3 that it was to be useful… _Sesshomaru of feudal Japan_… - -

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki went off to the side as the members went back to patrolling the streets. They went off into a room that no one ever noticed nor gave too much attention to. When they went inside, there were two people standing there, waiting for them.

"We very much appreciate you coming." said Kyouya politely.

"Have you agreed to be our undercover members?" Tamaki asked.

The shorter of the two replied "yes, it's fine with us. When do we get started?"

"Immediately, if you can." Kyouya responded.

"That works." stated the larger one, whose voice was surprisingly higher than what you would expect for someone of that size.

"And thank you again." Tamaki said.

---

"Do you really think it was wise to have them in the League? They're not technically bishonen…much." Tamaki said to Kyouya after they left the two. "They were on the backup list."

"We had to get rid of one group, which meant we would be short two men. I think they'll be an asset." Kyouya said, taking out his notebook and started writing in it.

"Well, you're the boss, mom." Tamaki said. And then he went to join his partner.

---

Before everyone left the Roger's Center, Honda Torhu came running up to the Sohma relatives. "Please be careful, everyone!" she told them. "You have to be careful, doing these things. It's very kind, but… but…"

"Its okay, Torhu!" Momiji told her happily. "We'll be fine together! You take care of yourself."

As the groups left from the Roger's Center, they started mingling making bigger groups. Groups of four had emerged, and it started with the twins.

"It's too boring alone." The twins said in unison to Ichigo and Kyo. "We need some more toys."

"What the hell are you taking about??" asked Kyo, somewhat irritated.

"Don't you think it'll be better to be in a bigger group?" Hikaru asked slyly.

"Yeah, then we could work together and complete missions faster." Kaoru joined in.

"And spot problems--"

"--that need fixing."

"Okay, okay!! Ask Strawberry over there."

"Whatever." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"Yay!! We're in!" they said together happily.

"Just don't make so much damn noise." And then all of their communicators started ringing. They were all very confused.

---

Yuki and Link were peacefully and quietly doing their own thing in a park. Link was cleaning all of his precious weapons and Yuki was just trying to sleep. He was thinking of how lucky he was to have nice a quiet and useful partner, when his communicator started ringing.

When he sat up he noticed, however, that so was Link's.

---

Mori, Hunny, Haru and Momiji were together. Momiji pointed at Hunny's cute pink bunny. "That's soooo cute!!"

"Yeah! Takashi thinks so too!!" Hunny pointed to Mori, who was looming behind him. His response was his usual grunt. "We know some great cake shops! Come with us!!"

"Haru! Let's go, please!!" Momiji asked eagerly to Hatsuharu.

"Sure." was what he said in his usual relaxed voice.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" Momiji and Hunny joyfully ran quickly down the street like little children. Haru and Mori both looked down at their communicators to find that they were both ringing, as was Momiji and Hunny's.

---

Kakashi was happy that he finally got a hold on the new volume of Jiraiya's series, 'Make-Out Paradise'. Light was typing away on his laptop, but was deep in thought, thinking of his next move.

'Maybe I should try to befriend some members…' he began thinking. 'Tamaki seems like a fool, so I could start there. His vice-president is defiantly NOT one… so he'll have to wait… Link is a quiet man, and Yuki seems passive enough as well…'

But his deep train of thought was shattered as both of their communicators rang.

"Is there some sort of emergency?" pondered Kakashi out loud.

---

There had been one more meeting that Tamaki and Kyouya had to attend to. Trunks had been told that for the time being he could go back to the Cell Games and help out his friends there. He was very grateful for that, and left without any questions.

At the table, Kyouya, Tamaki, Kaiba and Bulma sat to discuss the fan club and merchandise. Haruhi and Torhu were put in charge of monitoring the news and making missions.

Haruhi went up to the main communicator, belonging to Kyouya. He had given her instructions to use it and let all of the teams 'in' on a little game he made. All of the communicators began ringing.

Haruhi spoke into Kyouya's device. "Umm… Kyouya told me, to tell you, that he's made a game for all of you."

The twin's voices could be heard "wooooot!! New game! New game!!"

"What are the rules and objective?" Kakashi's cool and calm voice asked.

"Well… it says in your original pairs, you have to find the new group that's joined the Bishi League. You have 24 hours to bring the two back to the headquarters. The winner will get a prize."

"Yay! More friends and prizes!" Hunny said in a cheerful, childlike voice.

"This cake IS good!!" Momiji said happily.

Yuki, sounding tired of everything, asked "are there any clues?"

"Their men" said Haruhi, stating the obvious. "And they don't look normal. Well, one of them definitely doesn't."

"What age are they?" asked Light, taking things seriously.

"Ten to fifteen age group."

"Hey, hey. Does milord know the answer? That's a cheat!!" Hikaru said.

"No, he's not participating. He's at a meeting and so is Kyouya. And Tamaki's partner has momentarily gone back to his place."

"Yes!! Less competition… the weak will be separated from the REAL men!! Yuki, you damn rat! I will BEAT you! In front of everyone, you will be the FOOL!! Nahahahaha!!!" and then Kyo hung up.

"Hey, you don't hang up on me!! It's a duel between me too!" Haru said in a rage. "And don't ignore ME!!"

"Haru, calm down. He can't hear you anyways." Yuki said, knowing full well that it would be futile, since he was already 'black'.

"Everyone here is a sore loser." Haruhi said and then hung up. She looked at Torhu, who was hard at work, cleaning. "You don't have to do that. We can just take a break until he gets back."

"Yes… but I don't mind! He was kind enough to let me stay here… maybe I should go back with Shigure…"

'He's probably in jail.' Haruhi thought. It wasn't impossible… Kyouya could be a demon at times. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone all the time… with him." and she imagined all the possible awkward silence scenarios between them.

"I-if you insist…" Torhu said politely. 'Is he a boy or girl?... I don't like thinking this… but he kind of reminds me of Yuki… they're both guys that are kind of feminine…'

---

After Haruhi and Kyo had hung up, the twins started up their own little additions to the game. "Let's make this even more interesting…" Hikaru said to the rest of them.

"We can work in our teams… but individuals can be eliminated." Kaoru continued, following his twin brothers thoughts.

"And how will that be?" asked Light, taking on the challenge.

"Momiji, don't forget to tell Haru. Oh, and Kyo's partner, you inform stupid Kyo." Yuki said.

"Let's just say… you can steal information off other teams…" Kaoru said.

Hikaru continued, "and you can be eliminated if you lose your communicator to the person (or team) that traps you."

"But you don't have to worry about your partner, 'cause if he's caught, you'll just have to work by yourself."

"And for humiliation, you have to announce on all the communicators that you're out."

"Hmm… how fun." Kakashi said. The other members agreed.

"But if you lose your communicator, then how will you be able to tell everyone you lost?" asked Yuki.

"The person who tricked you can let you speak into his." they concluded.

And with that all decided the race began.


	9. Let the Games Begin Part 1

- - this was originally a very long chapter (8 and a half pages), so I divided it in two parts for your convenience. I found these to be my most favourite to write at the very least - -

* * *

The Bishi League was now well in hiding, thinking of their first move in this risky game. They all were thinking that the smartest thing for them to do was to stick with their two-man pairs until it came down to even further elimination. Now, who was the first to be eliminated, becoming the weakest??

'If I want to get Yuki, I must make my move now!!' Kyo thought desperately, in hopes to show that he was truly greater. From where he and Ichigo were hiding, he saw the unmistakable shade of Yuki's hair. "You're MINE now, Yuki!!" he yelled, bursting from his hiding spot.

"No!! We don't have a plan!" Ichigo whispered harshly. But Kyo didn't hear a thing. He stood in a stare down situation. They stood like that for two minutes. Then he heard a rumbling from behind him. He slowly turned around to see…

"AHHHHHH!!" came his high-pitch, cat-like yowl. He ran away in fear of what he saw. It was his fiancée-to-be, Kagura. His scream faded off into the distance as she ran in pursuit.

"KYO MY LOOOOVE!!!" was what she yelled in her rage of joy (or extreme happiness, I don't know _what_ you would call it). Yuki was standing there, somewhat confused with Kagura's timing. The answer came to him. They came out of the bushes they were hiding in, laughing. It was the twins.

They picked up their communicator and called Kyo. Even though he was running for his dear life, he still picked it up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!???" the twins could hear in the background Kagura's voice yelling "come back!!!"

"If you tell everyone that you give up, we'll get Kagura to leave you alone." Kaoru negotiated.

"But… that means… DEFEAT!!" Kyo panted as he continued to outrun Kagura.

"It's your choice." Hikaru said finally.

Yuki backed away to find his partner, thinking that he was best off not to mess with them, especially without a plan. A black and white blur whizzed past him. "I heard Kyo's damn voice!" (black) Haru said.

Kyo's voice was heard on all the communicators. "FINE! I GIVE UP!! Now stop her!!"

When hearing this, Hatsuharu's frustration and anger skyrocketed. Becoming so overwhelmed, a bunch of cows and bulls came flocking to him.

"Uh oh." the twins said, looking at each other. But they realized it was their perfect chance. While Haru was distracted by the herd of cows, they easily took his communicator off him.

"Ha-ru!!" they said together in a sing-song voice. They waved the communicator a safe distance away from him.

Returning back to the normal Haru state, he looked at it calmly, saying. "Oh…" he felt his pockets with a mild expression. "You took my communicator. I guess I'm out."

"Aww… he's no fun." pouted Hikaru.

Using the communicator, he spoke to all the Bishi League "sorry Momiji… you'll have to work hard for me. I'm out. I'll join Kyo in the headquarters."

---

As a ninja, Kakashi felt that he should all show them the amazing art of stealth. But it was his first priority to complete the true part of his mission, and that was finding the two additions to the League. Light would be primarily doing the research, while Kakashi would primarily do most of the eliminating.

By asking civilians if they saw two men that fit the description that Haruhi had previously told them. Light was able to find small clues. "Kakashi… two members had already been taken out. Can you see if you can eliminate a few more?"

"I'll also see if they've got any leads to the new people." Kakashi said. But he knew very well that it was very unlikely. They would all be wrapped up in the game that they created. And that could be their undoing.

---

The Hitachiin twins were still laughing over their two successes. It was indeed something they didn't even predict would happen this early in the game. They're next target was going to be Hatsuharu's partner, Momiji.

"He seems easy enough." they both agreed. They ran out in front of him, but Momiji only got a glimpse of them. Momiji shrugged, thinking that he was hearing things since the twins' laughter was cut short as a rock that was fired out of a slingshot flew over their heads and they had needed to dodge.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. He shrugged in an I-don't-know fashion. And out jumped our little Link, with a bag full of dangerous weapons. Link had a tough face on and didn't hesitate to throw a few mini bombs to scare them.

It actually worked a bit. They jumped in order to dodge the bombs. Unfortunately, the twins didn't have any weapons and hadn't ever used one before. Link knew this, and gave a sly grin. Their communicator was as good as his. But they did something that no one would guess. They split up. They ran in opposite directions to make it harder for him to catch.

As it turns out, Hikaru ran straight into the pit trap that Link had made with his shovel (because it turns out Link has a shovel in many of the games. I did not know that). Link was planning on using the trap to catch Ichigo. "Ah!! Hikaru!" Kaoru said in teary brother voice, running to where his brother was trapped.

"Kaoru!!" said Hikaru in a dreamy voice, at the same time outstretching his arm in attempt to make some sort of contact. "I'm sorry Kaoru… I…can't make it."

"Hikaru!... I'll stick by you! I can't leave you!!"

"No, you have to complete the mission!"

"Hikaru…"

Link, not buying their brotherly love scene, made a phone gesture with his free hand.

"Yeah, I guess we're done."

"Whatever."

Link made a frown with at how well they were taking their loss (they were just being sore losers). He made an aggressive pointing to them and then his communicator. Yuki had watched his partner do the whole thing. 'I'm sure that Ayame would LOVE to have a heartwarming brother relationship such as that.'

---

Hunny and Mori were waiting in a tree for their opportune moment in which one person would be momentarily defenseless. But that didn't stop Hunny from eating more of his delicious cakes.

"Takashi, don't you want some!??" he whispered happily between mouthfuls.

"Not now." was his response.

A message now came to all the remaining Bishi League. "We forfeit." The twins' voices said in cool unison.

"Oh no!! Hika-chan and Kao-chan are out!!!"

"Ha, beaten at their own game." Yuki's voice was heard. He was taking a peaceful stroll by himself, enjoying life. He had been contemplating whether to take Momiji out of the game. He was mildly worried that he might get hurt. And since Haru was gone, Momiji would have neither protection nor guidance. He gasped. He would be in the city, by himself, with men and WOMEN alike. 'What if he bumps into a girl? And turned into a rabbit??'

With Yuki deep in thought and distracted, a surprise attack would be best. Hunny-senpai made a 'shh' gesture with his hand and jumped down from the tree with silence rivaling that of a ninja. Whatever was to be the outcome, Mori had involuntarily agreed to stay in the tree.

Hunny stood, blocking Yuki's way. Yuki was surprised. He thought that he had found Momiji, but realized it was Hunny instead. It was going to be a martial arts showdown and he couldn't back out. Who would be the victor??

Mori could sense that Link was somewhere in the trees, watching this fight as well.

---

In the end, Yuki had lost his communicator to the quick moves and smart thinking of Hunny. Also, Hunny's seemingly endless supply of ninja stars, metal rods and such aided him (reminds you of the duel that Hunny had with his brother Chika).

Yuki announced to everyone of his loss. Suddenly, however, Hunny collapsed. Mori made a movement to go to Hunny's need of help, but remembered his promise. Link had appeared grinning next to Yuki.

"I lost. You were supposed to assist me secretly. There was no way I could beat him on my own."

Link slowly turned his face to Yuki. He wore a dark grin.

"You PLANNED that!???" Yuki said in a shocked voice. Link made a mute chuckling action. Mori was trying to understand how Link had got to Hunny. Then he remembered…

-_Mori-senpai's flash back moment:-_

Hunny and Mori were waiting in a tree for their opportune moment. But that didn't stop Hunny from eating more of his _delicious cakes_.

"_Takashi, don't you want some!??"_

---

Link must've known (it wasn't hard to know) that Hunny loved cake… and he could've put something IN the cake… how could he not have seen this coming… Hunny was fast asleep on the ground, holding his Bun-Bun.

* * *

- - In Furuba, they say that those with the curse can at random moments be bombarded with animals that they are possessed with. I always thought it would be funny if a big animal (like cows, horses, tigers, dragons--now THAT would be something!!) would come to them - - 


	10. Let the Games Begin Part 2

Eventually they all heard that Hunny was out of the game. Kakashi was making quite a bit of progress with finding the new pair. Light was on his laptop, researching.

Kakashi went off to the side, into another room for a moment. Then his three students appeared in a puff of smoke. "So… how did you do?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto's sooo stupid! He wouldn't listen!! We ALL ended up getting got something that we thought could be the ultimate killing device!" Sakura complained.

"I think I really got it!!" Naruto said earnestly to his sensei. He held out a rope. "You wouldn't suspect it would be a weapon, since you use it to… pull stuff and… skip. But you can whip people o-or strangle someone."

"That's… very nice, Naruto." Kakashi said encouragingly. Not what he expected, but hey. Moving right along.

"Mine is better. Remember, Naruto, he said it was supposed to be it something that can kill with accuracy and can't allow the user get caught easily." Naruto gave a disgruntled snort. Sakura held out her hand, and there was… "A toothpick." She said proudly.

"That's so embarrassing, Sakura." Naruto said. "A small, little toothpick!!"

"No, no. you can choke on it! I also thought of a colourless, odorless poison. But I wasn't able to get one of those."

"Very clever, Sakura. Now, Sasuke. What do you have to show?" he made no reply, but handed him a notebook.

'Ahhh…this is what I was hoping for…' Kakashi thought. 'And good timing too…'

"Excellent work." Kakashi told his students.

"Who was right!???" asked Naruto eager to prove his classmates wrong.

"All of you."

"Huh???" Naruto and Sakura replied.

"That's not fair sensei!!" Naruto yelled moodily.

"Obviously he has something planned, and he doesn't want to tell us." Sasuke said roughly to Naruto.

"Oh, you must be right Sasuke!!" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

"Sasuke this, Sasuke that…" Naruto said off to the side in a mock girly voice to anyone who was listening.

Kakashi went back to Light. He decided that Light should be given a solid warning to refrain from doing anything while in the Bishi League. He could eliminate him in the game. That was his excuse for playing.

"Light, I think it would be wise if you forfeit this game."

"Huh?" he said, looking up from his screen. Kakashi showed that he was in possession of his notebook. He was shocked that he had got a hold of it, but quickly recovered.

"I see… I'm sure, since you are a teacher, that you wanted to give me a fair warning?" Light asked coolly. Kakashi made no reply. "Fine, but now you should be on your toes…"

---

Link was looking for his next victim. He was determined to win this game. He was very curious to know the prize the winner would get. And he saw him. Momiji. His confidence was very high and he knew Momiji would be a piece of cake.

But then he saw an old lady that was ready to cross a busy street. She was semi-blind and hard of hearing (the classic old lady in need of saving). Link shook his head, looking at the cute Momiji at his left and the defenseless old lady at his right.

He helped her cross the street. When he looked to find Momiji he had somehow totally disappeared. There was no trace of him. He was very confused. But Kakashi materialized before him.

Link reached to defend himself. He was going to take out his Hero's shield, but found that his pack wasn't there! He gave a mute gasp. He pointed at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Yes, here I am." Kakashi said pleasantly. "You've been disarmed. You ought to be more careful about your dangerous weapons. One of my students was the old lady, you know. Naruto's gotten good at imitation jutsus…"

Link scratched his head, in an attempt to ask how Kakashi found him. "That was simple." he stated. "I can faintly hear your theme song. You're not really mute! You've been put on low volume!!"

Link was amazed and shocked. Kakashi had his pack in his hands and took out his communicator. Link hung his head at his defeat.

"Now tell the remaining League of your loss." Kakashi said, a smile once more on his face. Kakashi put his communicator next to Link, but Link started mouthing nonsense. "Oh, I guess you'll need some sort of voice." He took out a remote and pressed the 'volume up' button.

"Hiya! Hey! Huuuuut! Gah!" he said into the communicator.

---

Before Light had been eliminated, he had tried to find more information on his partner. Though it was very difficult, he had succeeded in finding some things out. For one thing, he had discovered that Kakashi's rival is Might Guy. They were now tied in their many battles.

'This can be very advantageous for me…' Light began thing. 'I need some sort of insurance, in case Kakashi somehow out tricks me.'

He had made contact with Guy and told him his situation. Only the things he wanted to, of course. And now, Kakashi found himself facing Guy.

"Hello, Guy." Kakashi said coolly with a smile.

"Stop trying to act all mysterious and cool, Kakashi." He told him in his low, throaty voice. "I know you're surprised to meet me."

"I guess…"

"I want another rematch! I will prove to you that I am stronger!!"

"Alright."

With Kakashi distracted, Ryuk, Light's Shinigami, slipped his hand into Kakashi's pocket and retrieved his communicator.

"Huh?? What's that floating there?" Guy asked.

Kakashi knew that there must have been someone to have gotten Guy to come here, at this particular moment. And who else but his partner would have the information? 'Possibly to get revenge, or prove himself…' so Kakashi knew that Guy wouldn't have been trying to fool him to look the other way.

Kakashi saw his communicator floating in midair. 'It's a Shinigami… the death notebooks have Shinigami attached--in a sense--to them…'

But when Kakashi reached out to get his communicator, it was thrown seemingly by an unknown force on the opposite side of a bush. Kakashi went to recover it, with Guy running after him yelling "are you feeling cowardly? Come on, I'll go easy on you!"

Momiji was just leaving the forested area that he had been walking, and had picked up the communicator. "I wonder who this belongs to?..." Kakashi was out.

---

Ichigo was nervous at how many members were eliminated. 'They're all dropping like flies!!'

Momiji was just down the street from Ichigo. Both were oblivious to this fact. "I wonder why no one has challenged me?..." he thought out loud. He took another lick of his ice cream cone.

Ichigo now noticed Momiji. Luckily he was already in Soul Reaper form. He had his sword, the Zangetsu, in his hands and was ready to fight… the totally defenseless Momiji. 'He might be like that other one…' Ichigo thought nervously. 'He could be the top martial artist!! I mustn't underestimate him!'

Ichigo raced towards Momiji. Momiji looked at him with a teary face, as if to say 'why??'. Ichigo halted, unable to hurt him. His communicator fell out of his pocket, due to the sudden motion. He could see Momiji's communicator clipped to his belt. Ichigo lunged to reach Momiji's belt and Momiji dived to grasp Ichigo's fallen communicator.

They both had each other's communicators in their hand at the exact same moment.

"Uhh… who won and who lost?" Ichigo asked.

---

They headed back to the headquarters for everyone to decide. "So who won??" asked the twins, looking from Momiji to Ichigo.

"Er… well, we both got each other out…" Ichigo said.

"Huh!???" the twins asked.

"How is that even possible?" asked Kyo moodily. It upset him very much that he had been the first one out.

"Would that mean that they're both the winners?" asked Yuki.

"You're both out?" asked Hunny-senpai. "Takashi's not back yet…"

There was silence between all the Bishi League that were present. No one (but Hunny) had noticed the tall, silent figure of Mori was missing. They realized that what Hunny said was true, everyone was supposed to be present were here, except Mori.

"Then does that mean…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Yup! I guess so!!" Hunny said very cheerful. "Takashi's the winner!!"

"But we still don't know who the new members are…" said Yuki, remembering their initial goal.

"Oh… Mori-senpai, who do you have with you?" Haruhi said, her back turned to them. Mori had just arrived.

"I found the new members." Mori said stolidly. There was a tall suit of armor standing next to him. Between the two was a short boy, who looking even shorter standing next to these tall men. The boy had blonde hair that was tied back in a braided ponytail.

"Good job, Mori." Haruhi said. "Kyouya and Tamaki's meeting should be coming to end now… you were very quick."

"Hi, I'm Edward. This is my younger Alphonse."

"Boy, are you ever little--" WHAM!

Kyo, who had been talking seconds ago, got a chair in his face.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!" yelled Ed, hitting poor Kyo some more. "DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! OR SHORTY! OR SHRIMP!!"

"Ah! Big brother!!" Al tried to comfort Ed. But his efforts were not helping. He turned to the Bishi League and apologetically said "As you can see, he was very sensitive about his height…"

* * *

- - Mori fans out there will be very pleased now. Even though he doesn't get very many lines, he pwns them all. I thought of Momiji being cursed in the sense that whenever someone challenged him (or thinks of him) they would be eliminated when I was half-way through writing - - 


	11. Just Not Your Day

Kyouya and Tamaki had left the meeting room. Trunks had come back from the Cell Games, coming out victorious.

"After coming back to life, I decided to return here before going back to my time." he told them all, very optimistic. "I'm sure that you've made great progress."

"Oh, yeah. You know…" Kaoru was saying awkwardly after hearing of Trunks' hard work and death experience. "We've been hard at work… saving people… you know it… right Hikaru?"

"What are you taking about? We had an intense game of find out the new recruits…" then he realized what Kaoru had been getting at. "Oh…" he said awkwardly.

"Retreat!!" the twins said, sliding away, leaving Trunks very confused.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!! Takashi won!!" Hunny said, jumping up and down going all around Tamaki. It was amazing how much more happy Hunny was over the fact that Mori had won than Mori was himself. He was still all silent as ever. "So what's his _prize_!??"

"Well…" Tamaki said, making a pose. "We would be going on a bunch of commoner trips. I've never done that. It intrigues me as to why people would be drawn to places like the CN Tower, oh and Niagara Falls. We've GOT to see the Falls. Mori-senpai and I can deepen our friendship now!"

"I'm glad I didn't win." said Ichigo walking away. A murmur of agreement followed. Even Mori seemed not too excited or impressed.

"Huh? What??" Tamaki asked, thoroughly confused. "You don't like it? Haruhi, you love Daddy's idea, right!??"

"I feel insulted." Haruhi said drearily.

As the Bishi League left their headquarters once more, Haruhi had another question to ask her senpai, Kyouya. "Did you know the twins would go farther with your game?"

Kyouya turned around, mildly interested. "I don't know what you mean." he simply stated.

"Don't try and play innocent." Haruhi said. 'The host club always hides their issues…but in this case, their plans…'

---

They were all together, just outside of the Roger's Center, when the twins had another one of their brilliant ideas. "You know…" Hikaru said to Kaoru, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We were TESTED before WE got into the League."

"Oh yeah… we ALL were. An initiation test…" Kaoru said.

"Maybe milord thought that they were too young and shouldn't be tested?..."

"Hey, where IS milord?"

"With Mori-senpai, remember?"

"Poor guy…"

"You mean you guys seriously haven't done anything?" Trunks asked, finally finding out that they indeed were seriously playing a game.

"We can do any test!!" Ed said, falling for the twins' taunts.

"I don't know… how old ARE you?"

"Sixteen!" Ed said proudly.

"And I'm forteen!!" Al said enthusiastically.

Kyo joined their conversation. "But… you're so--"

"DON'T SAY IT!!" Ed said fuming.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the _first_ time?" Yuki asked with a sigh.

"But look! Momiji is just a year younger and he's taller!!"

"No! Look, I'm taller!!" Ed stood next to Momiji. He was indeed slightly taller.

"Take off your boots. And we won't count your hair. It sticks up too much." Ichigo said. They were all enjoying tormenting Ed.

"Does someone happen to have a measuring tape?"

"Hunny, you come here too."

"You two can go barefoot too."

"Stand next to each other."

"Ed, you can't suck in."

"And you can't stand on your tip-toes."

"Ed get back here. wtf?"

At last, they had succeeded in measuring them all. "Here are the results." Kakashi oh-so-pro-ly. "Your shortest Bishi: Hunny, at a height of 4 foot 9."

"Heh!" Hunny giggled cheerfully. It didn't bother him at all.

'Freak!' Ed thought. How could he be happy that he was the shortest and older than both of us? 'At least I'm not the shortest…' that had been his greatest fear.

"Your tallest short Bishi: Momiji. He's 5 foot 1."

"How 'bout big brother? How tall is he?"

"4 foot 11."

"AHHH! I want you to measure me again!!" Ed declared forcefully. "I'm sure I'm 5 feet!!"

"Well, back to our main point!" the twins said. "And that is your test."

"Yes! I can take any test you throw at me!" Ed said. "And Al too!!"

'We'll see…' the twins thought slyly.

---

After talking amongst each other, they came up with a plan.

"It can't be harder than the alchemist test, right?" Ed asked Al. Al just shrugged. He knew just as much as Ed in this matter.

"There will be two parts." Kakashi said, acting as referee and judge. Light was taking no interest or part in this. Link sat back contently and watched. Trunks was kind of disappointed in the League.

"C'mon! Live a little." Haru said to him encouragingly. "Everyone needs a break."

"The first part," Kakashi went on "is to prove that you are truly bishonen."

"We all found it hard to believe you were." The twins stated. "In this test, you will need to collect twenty phone numbers each of girls that are not related to you."

"Should we make the rule they need to be hot too?" said a voice from Ichigo's pocket. It seems he had a stowaway. Kon, the soul in a teddy bear, had come along for the ride. "Then you boys can give them to me!!"

"What the hell are you doing here!??" Ichigo asked.

"I should've been invited to this!!" Kon yelled. "I'm just as bishonen as YOU!! Or maybe even more! You're hardly handsome and graceful!"

"No one wants to be with a freaky teddy bear!!" and Ichigo tossed him roughly. It was like when Team Rocket goes blasting off again. He was just a little speck in the sky, twinkling away. You could faintly hear his scream as it faded away.

"Anyways…"

"When do we start?" asked Al.

"RIGHT NOW!!"

"Ah! Okay!!" then they ran off nervously.

---

"We were acting pretty cocky and confident before, but… how are we going to do this?" Ed wondered. "Does Winry count as a relative or a person we can ask?"

"Hey, that's a good idea."

"HEY! That's my idea. Get your own."

Al gasped. "This is exactly what they WANT us to do! They want us to fight and never finish this part!!"

"You may be right …"

"We have to work together and get twenty phone numbers each!"

"There's the first person." said Ed, pointing at a girl in her teens. "Maybe I should go first… set an example…" and so that's what he did. "Hey baby. You're looking fine today." (_WORST _pick-up line ever)

The girl looked down at him. "Sorry, I'm not into younger guys."

"Is it 'cause of my height!?? I'm only this short because… I-I'm feeling short today!! I'm normally much taller." (_WORST_ excuse ever) Ed said desperately. The girl ignored his feeble attempts and walked away.

"That was horrible, nii-san." Al said to him as Ed walked back in shame. "I don't think today's your day… you've been so unlucky." They noticed another target. This time, Al went. Poor Ed's heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

"Maybe… using equivalent exchange…I can use alchemy…" Ed was saying quietly to himself "to get…REVENGE! BWA HAHAHAHA!!!" When he looked up, only then did he notice his younger brother to be missing.

"Oh no!! I must save Al from the horrors of heartbreak!! Forget the 'Truth'. This is brutal!" He ran to find Al surrounded by a bunch of cute girls.

"You're so tall and polite! How cute!!" one girl said to him.

"He's so mysterious! Look how he wears armor to make him remind you of being knightly!!" another girl said.

Ed was even more depressed when he saw the girl that he was trying to get was there, admiring Al. In no time; he had collected over twenty numbers. Al was pretty cheerful after that.

"Maybe I'm taking the wrong approach… Do… do little girls count?" Ed said, brainstorming some more. "Not like pedophile little… but like twelve years olds? Or does that still make me look pedophile?"

"Hey look. Schools over." A bunch of girls started coming out of their elementary school. Ed began walking up to them with confidence.

"I must get those numbers!!" Ed said with an obsession. Now it wasn't just to get into the League. It was personal--he had to prove himself.

---

The Elric brothers returned to the headquarters with the phone numbers. Tamaki and Mori had returned too.

"Takashi!! I missed you thiiiiiiiis much!!" Hunny said. he jumped onto Mori's back and extended both of his hands as far as they could go.

"So… what the second task?" asked Ed smugly.

"There is no other test." said the twins gruffly. "We were bluffing."

"Now I wish there WAS another test…" muttered Kyo after seeing Ed's arrogance.

"We have agreed, though, that Ed should win the prize for worst pick-up line and excuse used on the same girl." Hikaru stated.

"That was indeed sad." Tamaki said.

"You weren't even there!!" yelled Ed embarrassed and furious.

"Ah, but luckily Hunny-senpai had it all on tape!"

"No way!!" Ed said, least expecting something tricky from him.

"I didn't want Takashi or Tama-chan to miss anything!" Hunny said cutely.

"Can you make a copy for me? I want to show Rin." Haru said calmly. Then he turned to Trunks. "So, did you have fun?"

"I must say that it was amusing…" Trunks said awkwardly.

"See? What did I tell you?"

* * *

- - apparently 'remeasure' isn't a word… I thought for sure… I've learnt so much writing this series. I got into this heated conversation with my sister… it sounded really funny to say remeasure over and over. I could've sworn that remeasure was a word… Don't be offended, those of you that are fans of Ed. I'm a fan of him too. - - 


	12. the List

- - sorry it's late!!! my life has been complete for the next little while… I finally got to go to an anime convention. Soooo much fun. I didn't have a lot of money… so I bought a Naruto headband and manga. Kimmy got a plushie of one of the twins. If only I had the money… - -

* * *

"Did you see that!?? Did you see that guys!??" Ed was saying (more like bragging…like Hughes--oh Hughes!! Wahhhh!!…) to the twins who were with the Elric brothers. "We totally beat up those goons with our alchemy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Real impressive." They indeed very much missed their best toy, Haruhi.

In their silence between all four of them… they heard an odd noise. A muffled mewing.

"YOU HAVE MORE CATS IN YOU!??" yelled Ed to his brother. "GET THEM OUT!!"

"Oh Ed! If we're saving people… why can't I keep them!??" said Al in a sad-cute voice. It would be hard to resist for any person, but Ed was firm.

"You won't be saving them if they suffocate!!" he replied. But Al looked at his brother. Even though he was a suit of armor… even though it was somewhat rusty and banged up… showing no real emotion… you could tell… he was giving one of the cutest puppy eyes.

"You can find someone who will take them in." Ed said finally with a sigh. When he turned around, only the twins were with him. "Uhhh… where'd he go?"

"Who knows?" they replied.

---

Hatsuharu and Momiji were… relaxing at Rin's place (I hope you read the manga. they don't mention her in the anime!). Momiji had taken a deep interest into eating cakes. There were all kinds of them. Of course, he was sharing them with Haru (Rin refused to eat them), who was watching TV.

Rin was doing her own thing in a corner. She didn't know how they got into her house… when they got into her house… or why they were in her house. It was just a big puzzle to her. She hadn't seen Haru for weeks, and so assumed that he got lost once more.

Haru had flipped onto something that looked interesting. Jurassic Park (first one). He found that it was getting intense. They were checking out the dinosaurs… and now they were going to the pen where they held one of the most dangerous of all. The raptors. But he didn't know that.

He just saw them lower the cow into the pen.

"Wait…. What are they doing?" Haru asked innocently. He still wore his calm, out-of-it expression, but now with a hint of confusion. "Why's the cow going in there?"

Momiji looked up. Rin turned around. They didn't know what to say. Then they heard the rattling of the lift, the cow's moos and the raptor's screeches. The lift went up… no cow.

There was an uneasy silence that followed. "What just happened?"

"Don't channel surf all the time!!" yelled Rin, trying to undo the damage in her own special way. "Leave it on ONE stupid show!! Or don't watch at all!"

"I'm so confused…"

---

Al needed to find someone reliable to take care of the cats. It had been a long and difficult journey. After asking Hawkeye (she has a dog, and that wouldn't work out), Kyo (the cats instantaneously latched onto him and he yelled at them), Ash Ketchum (who insisted it was a rare pokemon, never discovered and was going to use him to fight--how barbaric!) and a dirty old man who came out of a pub (who knows WHAT he would do), he decided…

"I should take care of the cats!!" Al stated.

"NO WAY!! I told you! I mean, how hard should it be to find three cats a home!??" Ed said, bursting out of an alley. "I finally found you… after… after…" and then he collapsed.

"Waaah!! Big brother!??" then Al noticed that someone had come up to them.

Trunks had landed and, rather shyly, said "I… heard that you were looking for someone to take the cats… even though I'm in the League too… well, grandpa has a lab where he takes care of lost and injured animals and stuff…"

"Really!?? That's great!!" Al said very happily, forgetting his brother was lying on the ground. "Can I visit them!? Please, please, pleeeeeease!???"

"Sure! He has ALL types of animals…"

And Tamaki had come up, very happy. He loved that the members of the Bishi League were able to get along… become friends. That's when he took out a list…

"This list… is the record of all the titles given to each member!!" Tamaki said, loving that he was able to once more in the spotlight. He quickly added something, and then practically shoved the paper into Al, Trunks and Ed (who had just recovered) faces'.

It read…

Suoh Tamaki ………………………..President of Ouran Host Club and Bishonen League

Ohtori Kyouya ………………...Vice President of Host Club and Head of Control Center

Morinozuka Takashi …………………………………..Kendo Champion, Silence Winner

Haninozuka Mitsukuni ………………………………Cutest Senpai, Head of Karate Club

Fujioka Haruhi (hearts, hearts) ………...Tamaki's Daughter, Secretary of Control Center

Hitachiin Hikaru …………………………………………………..Troublesome Twins!!!!

Hitachiin Kaoru …………………………………………………...Troublesome Twins!!!!

Elric Edward ………...Fullmetal Alchemist, Worst Pick-up Line and Excuse on the a Girl

Elric Alphonse ………………………………………………………………Animal Lover

Yagami Light ………………………………………………………………………..??????

Kurosaki Ichigo ……………………………………………………………………..??????

Honda Torhu …………………………………………Best House Keeper, Kindest Friend

Sohma Momiji …………………………………………………….Younger-Hunny-senpai

Sohma Hatsuharu …………………………………………………………………...??????

Sohma Kyo ………………………………………………………………………….??????

Sohma Yuki …………………………………………………………………………??????

Sohma Shigure (crossed out)

Sohma Ayame (crossed out)

(Mirai) Briefs Trunks ……………………………………Great Fighter, Animal Caretaker

Link …………………………………………………………………………………??????

Kakashi Hatake ……………………….Third in Command of Bishi League, Jounin Ninja

---

They all stared at it. "At least you put my code name…" Ed said. "Wait, how _do_ you know it!??"

"Everyone knows it." Al said. Now the kitties were all on Trunks, purring.

"When did you do this?" he asked his partner.

"When I reviewed the tape Hunny-senpai lent me."

"I must redeem my coolness…" Ed muttered in thought.

"It's interesting what others think…." Al said, sounding like an old man. "But you shouldn't let it get to you."

"Do other members know of this?"

"Now they do!!" Tamaki declared, as he had found the wonders of email. Sweat drops all around!


	13. Yuki's Deep, Dark Secret

- - I just thought of something… would the people who carry the zodiac curse be able to eat the animal they are? Like, could Kagura eat pork? Haru eat beef? Hiro eat lamb? Or would they be considered cannibals? They probably just choose to eat them or not… - -

* * *

Ichigo looked down at his communicator. "Does it really matter what title we get?" he asked his partner, Kyo, who was looking down at his own communicator. "I mean, saving the world… how would this be relevant--"

"Ha! Damn Yuki doesn't have a title too!!" roared Kyo. "That means… I CAN BEAT HIM TO IT!!"

"You get too excited easily."

"And you talk like an old man!! I'm leaving!" Kyo began stomping off.

"H-hey! Where…?" and Ichigo chased after him.

---

The Mabudachi Trio was at long last reunited completely once more. Hatori was (basically) babysitting Ayame and Shigure as they recounted their brief experience in the Bishi League.

"Listen to this, Tori-san! Yuki--yes _that_ Yuki!!--Had dearly wanted to be paired with me! Do you want to hear his _exact_ words!??" Ayame asked eagerly.

"No." Hatori stated bluntly while looking over Sohma patient's paperwork. Since Ayame only obeyed Hatori, he immediately stopped.

"I wonder how their doing without us?" Shigure thought out loud, drifting off into space.

"Better, I'm sure."

"Haa-san, you're so cruel."

"I told you you'd get into trouble."

"And you're always right." piped up Ayame.

'Then why didn't you listen?' Hatori thought.

An unexpected visitor came into Shigure's house. It was Tamaki with a few questions for one unlikely person.

"Moi?" asked Ayame, in an emphasized flattered voice. You could almost here the groaning that was in Hatori's head.

"Correct! I would like to know more about your younger brother!! Tell me about your brotherly bond!" Tamaki said, just as dramatic.

"Yes, yes, yes…. well. Yuki loves me. He looks up to me sooo much. I don't like to brag (yes, you do), but without me… Yuki…would be so sad and lonely. Sometimes it can be hard being a good role model."

"I see… do you know what he does in his spare time?" a swarm of the Prince Yuki fan club were looming behind Tamaki, all eager to hear this valuable piece of information.

"I don't know. Go ask him." Ayame stated, crushing the dreams of about twenty girls. They left the room, sulking.

---

At this moment, you may be wondering what on earth was Trunks doing? Taking the little kitties to his home at Capsule Corp.

"What are you doing back here again?" asked his (past version) mother. He held up the three kitties. "Kitties!! Oh, how cute! Dad will be happy! Well, technically your granddad… younger version. Ug! It's so confusing!!"

---

"Ah! He lives with you, right Shigure-san?" Tamaki said, their conversation continuing.

"Yes! But let me see… no. I've never see what he does." Shigure said strangely happily.

"Do you have some deep, dark secret? Anything??" asked Tamaki, a bit disappointed. There was silence.

"Yes, actually there is." Ayame said, extremely serious. "I thought that you knew about it… I'm sure that you had found out…" Tamaki was definitely excited now. What could it be that he had overlooked? "Yuki… is a girl."

"Whaaaaaat!??" Tamaki was shocked. "Another girl!?? I… did it twice? No wait… thrice!?!" Yuki had come out of nowhere and gave 'his dear brother' a good few smacks.

Hatori was totally uninvolved. 'Just let them be… he'll stop eventually…' but things went from bad to worse. Ayame was flung into the crisp fall air. It was too much for him, so he transformed into the snake.

"Huh?? Where did Ayame-san go?" Tamaki was very confused. It was a bit late, but Hatori found it was his time to step in. he was ready to suppress that part. Then they wouldn't have to tell Akito.

"I'm alright, Tori-san!! Your Ayame will ALWAYS be there!!" Ayame said in his snake form.

"You three have made a big mess." Hatori told Ayame, Shigure and Yuki. Tamaki was back to normal, totally forgetting that part.

"So… Yuki is a girl…" Tamaki pondered. "That's a big problem…"

"I am NOT!!" Yuki said, rather frustrated. "My stupid brother likes to tell lies."

"You mentioned that you made this mistake thrice. Torhu was one. Yuki would've been two. Who's this three?" asked Shigure.

"Why would he tell you? You shouldn't stick your nose in." Hatori told him.

"Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki said truthfully. Nobody listens to Hatori… his direct truthfully-ness kind of hurt the Mabudachi Trio. Especially Hatori, since he suppressed his memory. "But you can't tell…"

---

When Tamaki got back to Trunks, he noticed that today……was an _absolute_ waste of time. He had found out _no_ information about Yuki. And only then did he realize he could've just asked Yuki when he had randomly arrived. Well, that's life.

And so, that was how Sohma Yuki won the title of 'Mystery Man'.


	14. Kyo's Illuminating Performance

- - sorry, I had a hard time thinking up anything for this one. It was a difficult one…. - -

* * *

Kyo found out that Yuki had already beaten him to getting a title. He was furious at losing once more, but he remembered… for Torhu… that he had to be more in control. So he only broke a bench and drove Ichigo to his limits.

"It's not the end of the world, you know." Ichigo told him while he paced back and forth. Of course, he was thinking with a cool head, whereas it would be lucky if Kyo thought about it at all.

It wasn't as easy as he had originally thought… 'How can it be so hard to think up a ridiculous idea??' Then another thought occurred to him. "Ichigo… do you think Tamaki will give me the title of… loser? 'Cause… you know… I keep losing against that damn Yuki."

Thinking for a moment, Ichigo then responded "I don't think that would be the case. But when did you become so sensitive?" then they heard someone's footsteps coming towards them.

"Who's that?" Ichigo muttered. Kyo turned around, half-fearing that it was Kagura once more. But he was safe. He didn't recognize the girl, but she was pretty. A girl with light brown, long hair and with a big bow.

"I am Renge!" she said, introducing herself. The two men didn't respond; they just looked at her. So she continued (as she would even if they did say anything) "and I know that _I_ can help you achieve your goal!!"

They thought for a moment--that is to say, _Kyo_ thought about it. Ichigo was just waiting for the communicator to ring again.

---

Tamaki was trying to find out more about his teammates. "Do you know who you'll see first?" asked Trunks, his partner.

"No. Fate will decide for me! For then, it shall be time for their true selves to emerge--revealed to me and it will be my duty to record them!!"

"Milord! This is just something to pass the time." the twins stated.

"And what are YOU two doing here??" asked Tamaki, comically furious.

"We want out. There's no fun. Can we just hang out in the headquarters?"

"But… it's your duty! You can't just get out whenever you want!" Tamaki pleaded.

"But it's so _boring_!!" they sighed. 'He just doesn't want us to spend so much time with Haruhi' they whispered to each other, beyond the range of hearing. Then an idea came to them. There was only one way out of this...

"'bye milord!!" they glided away.

"They're up to something…" Tamaki said to himself. They could be tricky little devils! Trunks agreed, but didn't have any clues to help. But he did notice… Kyo's chi. It was close by.

"Kyo is coming. I wonder what he wants…" Trunks alerted Tamaki.

"Ahhhh… you see, Trunks? Fate has shown herself!!" Tamaki told him in a wise voice, making him seem like he was much older.

-_Kyo Sohma's flash back moment:_-

Renge showed Kyo the script. Ichigo was hovering around, curious though not fully participating. Kyo looked it over… then a furious hiss came from him.

"What's this!?? I would NEVER say anything like this!! This is crap!! Get out!"

"This is a work of art!" Renge told him, not the least bit insulted. "It moves the heart that you have such a tragic--"

" 'Kyo is leaning against a tree.' " Ichigo read, clearly enjoying the corny drama. " 'There is a slight downpour and he is looking emotionlessly at people who are passing. Tamaki catches sight of him. Kyo tells him--' "

"No more!! No more!" he yelled stubbornly. "You would be the WORST fanfiction writer ever to walk this planet!"

"I don't know… this stuff is golden." Ichigo said with a taunting smile. "But what if she wasn't of this planet? Then she could become--"

"GAH!! You're word twisting is irritating!"

"But, now your only goal is to surpass your cousin, who is loved more than you… treasured by young girls as a prince! And the only way you can do so, is let it be known how noble you are! If he is the prince…" Renge paused for dramatic effect "then you are the gallant knight!"

Kyo moaned. Poor Kyo had never known how it would be like joining forces with Renge. Ichigo gave him his advice "Just do what she says. That can be the best thing you can do in a situation with girls."

---

Kyo was facing Tamaki and Trunks. Ichigo was watching in the distance, and Renge was hiding eagerly in the bushes. But as it turns out, she wasn't alone. Members of the Host Club Fan Club and those from Kyo's school that fancied him were awaiting his dramatic display. Most hoping for some sort of shonen ai. They didn't know what to expect. Their hearts were pounding wildly. Kyo was about to tell them deep and meaningful words, but he was interrupted… "KYO!!"

This time it was Kagura, jealous of other girls being so close to her dear love. Kyo was running away with great intensity, but never in his life had he been so happy for Kagura's appearance. "MUST I ALWAYS COME IN TO STOP YOU FROM CHEATING ON ME!???"

'I'm not cheating on you… and I'm _not_ marrying you… but thank you…' were Kyo's only thoughts as he was chased into the sunset.

_-Off into the sunset:-_

Team Rocket was waiting for Ash, Misty and Brock (the original three) to fall into one of their 'cleverly' made plans. It was a nice deep hole to catch the 'unsuspecting' Pokemon trainers.

"They would never dream of something like this happening!" Jessie said as they dug further.

"Yeah, we've tried to catch their Pikachu many times, but we've only used this trick about five times!" Meowth said in his high, cat-like voice.

"Oh! I think their coming!!" James squealed. And then he did his ridiculous laugh. The one that kind of goes something like "E hehehehehe!!"

But they were wrong. It was Kyo… followed by Kagura. What a mess. Team Rocket scattered in an attempt to get away. Unfortunately they failed utterly once more. As Kyo collided with them, they flew up into the air, yelling "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!!" and only a twinkle in the sky that soon disappeared showed their bodies hurdling off into the great beyond.

Kyo, running at top speed, ran right over the hole. The covering of dirt over the hole collapsed, leaving the gaping hole. "NOTHING LIKE THIS COULD GET INBETWEEN MY LOVE FOR YOU KYOOOOOO!!!" and so Kagura leaped over it seemingly effortlessly.

---

Tamaki observed the whole situation with great thought. Finally, he came to one conclusion. "Kyo…… is a pushover."

"And an idiot." Yuki stated, coming from behind. And Tamaki never knew how he got there. Because he's the Mystery Man!

And so, that was how Sohma Kyo won the title of 'Pushover to Females' and Ichigo 'the Bystander'.


End file.
